And The Rain Falls Down
by mabelreid
Summary: Two part story set after season seven AU established relationship between Reid and Emily. Reid visits Emily in London on a long weekend. He has news, but she doesn't want to hear it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

 _ **A/n this takes place after the end of season seven and does not follow cannon after that point. The idea for this two part story is partly from Tannerrose5 and that it has been raining her off and on for the past week. Please enjoy and be warned that the rating is there for a reason. There will be adult content.**_

He wondered, as he hurried through the downpour, why it always rained when he visited London. It didn't seem to matter what time of year, the rain was there like a relative you wish you could throw out of the house. He shivered, pulled his scarf around his throat and adjusted his umbrella.

The walk from the cab at the curb to the front door of her flat was short, but long enough to ensure his shoes were soaked and blowing rain found a myriad of ways under his raincoat and umbrella. He knocked on the door as rain pounded down in cacophony of sound that reminded him of the ocean crashing on the shore. He squeezed his left hand around his bags and looked left and right as though he believed that someone might be following him. He breathed in the wonderful aroma of ozone in the air and raised his hand to knock again just as the door opened and she was there.

"Hi," was all he managed to say before she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

Her mouth on his lips didn't allow him to speak. Her hands warmed him as they roamed from his hair, down his shoulders and to the buttons of his raincoat. He dropped his bags, and his umbrella as she pushed the coat from his body. She yanked off his scarf and had his tie free before he could get his hands under her shirt.

She groaned when his chilled fingers found her heaving breasts and kneaded them. Her head fell back at the heat of his mouth on her neck. He ripped her shirt getting it off her body, but she didn't notice or care. She hissed a breath and keened like a wild animal when his mouth found a nipple and bit down hard.

They moved through the semi darkness of the rain shadowed day, bumping into furniture and careening off walls. He stumbled and nearly dumped them to the carpet when she unzipped his pants and they slipped to the floor. He pulled her in flush to his body and kicked his way free of the offending garment. He tossed her panties over his head as soon as she pushed him into her bedroom.

He fell to the bed with her beneath him. The white comforter felt like Heaven after the storm, but he couldn't think about things like the softness of the bed or the sound of the rain on the windows. All there was in the world lived in her dark eyes and the way they made love to him with just a look. They were on fire now and they begged him to touch her, to fill her, to make her fly apart.

Her hands, her glorious talented hands skimmed over his bare shoulders to his waist and then to the boxers that still restrained his throbbing erection. God how he wanted her. It'd been too long and his body refused to obey the part of his brain that wanted to be soft and gentle.

"I know what you're thinking," she panted as he looked down in her eyes. "I have no interest in slow and gentle."

He answered by impaling her to the bed. She cried out his name and wrapped one, long, beautiful leg around his waist. She drove him home with that leg. She rocked him deep inside, like the waves on the ocean after a violent storm. The rain abruptly increased until it was so loud on the glass of the windows, it drowned out even her cries of release and his groans when he let go and was sated.

An hour later, the rain settled down to a gentle drumming on the pavement. He watched her get out of the bed and pull on a long, silky robe he bought for her when she'd left the States. He loved the way the peach tints made her skin glow. She ran her hands through her hair and left the room. He turned over on his back and listened to the rain as it fell endlessly. He put his hands behind his head and tried to shut out thoughts that were beginning to crowd his mind now that they'd made love, but they niggled at the edges of his brain like worms in the dark, rain soaked earth.

She came back into the room and joined him on the bed. "Hey," she said softly. "We didn't get to say hello properly."

He turned and faced her in the lowering light of the afternoon. "I don't know," he began. "I thought that was the best hello you've ever given me. I especially like your mouth on my –"

"Don't say it," she warned, but there was light dancing in her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," he shifted away from her and slid out of bed.

He stretched and looked around for his boxers until he couldn't ignore the feel of her eyes on his body anymore. Her eyes weren't sparkling with good humor when he finally looked at her. She studied him as though he were a suspect in an interrogation room. "What?"

"That's my question."

He found his boxers behind a carved, wooden chair near her dresser. He yanked them on and took in a steading breath before turning to meet her gaze.

"I'm not sure this was a good idea."

Emily sat up very slowly, like a snake about to strike. He flinched at the anger and confusion in her fathomless eyes. "Spencer –"

"It's been a year since you left DC." He interrupted. "I sneak away as often as I can for long weekends with you. We eat, we make love, we take long walks and we read to each other, but we never talk, Emily, not about the elephant in the room."

"I thought you were okay with the status quo. We agreed –"

"Yes," he interrupted again with a snap. "We agreed we'd make it work. You work at Interpol because you found your niche. I know that, Emily. I'm not saying you don't deserve to be happy it's just that –"

"Then what are you saying," she jumped to her feet. "That you're sorry we started this thing between us."

"No," he shouted over her. "I'm not sorry. I love you, but I want more than just a couple of days every couple of months. I want to be with you all the time, Emily. I want it so badly it hurts. It's worse than when I thought you were dead."

"Don't bring that up again."

"I'm not," he held out a soothing hand to her. "You know I'm not angry about that anymore. I just want you to be there when I get home from a case. I hate walking into an empty apartment."

She sat on the edge of the bed and he joined her. She let him hold her close. "I don't know what to do." She said and there was so much pain in her voice that his heart ached.

"Neither do I, "he agreed, "but I know I want more than fantastic sex and conversations that don't say anything at all."

"Me too," and now he could hear tears in her voice."

He hugged her tight for a long time. "What are we going to do?" She finally said.

He released her and went to pick up his pants. "I don't know. I wish there were some magic solution to the problem, but we both know better."

"Are you staying?"

He turned back to her, "of course I'm staying. I can't bear another day without you."

"Then don't put on your pants. Come here."

He went to her despite his better sense. "Emily, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

She let her robe fall to the ground. He dropped his pants and climbed onto the bed. The rain picked up again as she pushed him over on his back. "I guess talking can wait," he whispered as she kissed his forehead, then his cheeks and finally his mouth.

She straddled him and sat up. He looked up at her hair as it fell forward while she stared down at him with eyes that pulled him in to drown in their depths. His breathing hitched when she lifted off his groin area. He was hard again, as hard as iron and so hot in the cold air of the flat. She put her hands on his chest and his heart began to thump like a trip hammer.

"Emily."

She slid her hands slowly down his chest to the waist band of his boxers. "Why did you put these on," she pouted. "They're in the way."

He lifted up to let her yank them down to his ankles. "That's better," she breathed and her chest heaved.

"Oh…" he cried as her hands found his stiffening erection and began to stroke him long and slow. "Emily, don't stop." He begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She engulfed him and this time the strokes were slow and deep as she swayed over him. It was hypnotic, the passion and love in her eyes as she brought him to the edge as slowly as a gurgling steam winds through a green forest of towering trees. He fell into the orgasm as smoothly as silk flows over skin. It was a long, low burst of intense pleasure that pushed everything out of his mind except the touch of her skin and the heat of her eyes.

"Emily," he whispered breathlessly when she slid down and held him close.

"Hm…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Spencer."

Something hit the bed and a meow made them both smile. Reid glanced left to see Sergio walk up and sniff at his face. Then the feline meowed in Emily's direction. It was a distinctly put out meow and they laughed.

"Hey, Sergio." Reid let go of Emily and reached out his left hand to stroke the cat's head. Sergio ignored him and pushed his head into Emily's side.

"He wants a treat." She said over her laughter.

"Not now," Reid informed the cat. "You're interrupting cuddle time."

The cat meowed again and then jumped down to the floor. He stalked out of the room with his tail in the air.

Emily climbed off the bed and reached for her robe. Reid grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To get Sergio a treat."

"Do you always drop everything for him?"

She pursed her lips and tried to keep from laughing at his pouting face. "Do you want him back in here on the bed, with us?"

"You have a valid point."

She grinned at him and pulled on her robe. "As a matter of fact, I am hungry. Why don't I see what's in the fridge?"

"Good idea."

He was settling back on the pillows when Sergio appeared from nowhere and jumped up on the bed. Reid's eyebrows went up when the cat climbed into his lap and began to purr.

"Hey, I thought you wanted a treat."

The cat shoved his head into Reid's hand and meowed loudly.

"Emily's gonna be pissed at you."

Sergio simply curled up in his lap. "You're going to get both of us in trouble."

When Emily returned with a tray, she stopped short and stared at the cat. "There you are. I thought you wanted treats."

Sergio simply stared at her so she put the tray on the bedside table and took the cat from Reid's lap. "What're you doing?" She directed at Reid.

"He's the one that snuck back in here." Reid squeaked adorably.

She took the cat to the hallway, put him down and shut the bedroom door. Reid grinned when the cat began to meow loudly. "Now you've done it."

"Too bad for him," Emily said. "I don't have all day to wait for him to get his treats. I have something much more important in mind."

"Do you?"

She crawled into his arms. "Oh I can think of so many things."

"I thought you were hungry," he reminded her, but her lips on his neck were making his brain go blank.

"The food can wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

The rain had ended when he finally got out of bed and dressed in a tee shirt and sweat pants. Emily was in the living room, dressed in checkered pajama bottoms and a navy blue tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she lounged on the couch with Sergio in her lap.

"Hey," Reid said as he approached the couch. "You okay."

She turned her head to him but she didn't smile. "Couldn't sleep last night."

"I know… You were up early this morning."

He sat and took her into his arms. She was warm and soft and he could stay there forever. If only it could be. He'd be content just to stay in her arms for the rest of his life.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday." He stared at the window because she wouldn't look at him. "You're wrong. I know we need to talk. "

"Then why did you shut me down twice?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do," he disagreed.

"I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Because every time you walk through that door, I think it'll be the last time."

"I've never given you any reason to think that, Emily."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"You're the one that moved three thousand miles away."

"I deserve that," she said softly after a long pause to collect her emotions. "I want to be furious with you for saying it, but you're right. I'm the one that left."

"Why? Do you know how much it hurt when you left after your so called resurrection? I'd just learned how to love you again and you leave."

She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "I've been thinking about what I'd say to you for months. The closest I can come to is that I spent years trying to live with what I did to Ian Doyle. I told myself it was the only way for his son to have a normal life. I think I always knew, somewhere deep down inside, that he'd come back.

"Emily, I –"

"Please, let me finish. When Sean told me he escaped, I freaked out. I thought I was ready for any possibility, but not for you. I loved you so much I couldn't think straight about anything. I had to do anything I could to protect the team, Declan, and especially you. Doyle and I met after he arrived in the country and before he nearly killed me. He threatened the team. He called all of you by first name, as if he knew you. I was so angry, I almost shot him right then and there."

"He was prepared for that."

"Yeah," she blew out a breath. "He was always prepared for anything."

They sat for a long time in a silence that was broken only by the beginnings of another rainstorm. It began slowly with large drops that splattered into the glass of her living room windows, then changed over to tiny drops that fell so fast it became a silvery curtain that seemed to cover the whole world.

"You don't have to protect me from you," Spencer said over the drumming of the rain on windows and roof.

She bit the inside of her lip. "I'm not trying to protect you from me."

"Of course you are. You put distance between us so that you don't hurt me again one day."

"Spencer, that's not true."

"You think if we have thousands of miles between us, then we can love each other without the risk."

She fisted her hands into Sergio's fur until her knuckles went white as the bone beneath her skin. "How did you know?"

"We've known each other for five years, Emily. I may not be an expert on women, but I know you."

"Yeah, you know me, better than I wish you did."

Sergio opened his eyes, meowed and struggled out of Emily's arms. He hurried out of the room as though his tail were on fire.

Emily slid over and put her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"If you'd let me talk last night, I would've told you that I'm not here for you this time."

Her head came up fast and nearly missed colliding with his chin. "Spencer!"

"Let me rephrase," he said when he saw the violence in her eyes. "I mean not only here for you. I have an appointment with an old friend from school. He was in my first graduate class, a doctor and only a couple years my senior. We became good friends."

"He's British," she inferred.

"Yes. His name is Dr. Stewart Kingsley."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I didn't realize –"

"How could you, when I've never mentioned him."

"Why not. You've been here three times this year. I wouldn't have objected to you getting together with an old friend."

He wouldn't look at her and her heart began to trip in her chest. "Because he's been working on a project that's taken up most of his free time. Now he wants to talk to me about his results and the future of his work."

"What kind of project?"

He finally turned to face her head on and what she saw in his face stopped her questions dead in their tracks. "Will you trust me if I ask you to wait until I see him today?"

She didn't want to say yes, but she couldn't say no, either. After all, he'd let her follow her dreams all the way to the UK. Didn't she owe him the same courtesy?

"Alright," she said slowly. "I'll trust you until you've had your visit."

"Are we okay?"

"Yes," she kissed him soundly. "We're okay."

Sergio hurried back into the room and jumped up on the couch. He headed directly to Reid and meowed loudly. Emily giggled when Reid automatically began to scratch the feline's neck with his long fingers. "He's got you trained."

Reid narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd hardly call it training."

"You keep fooling yourself."

She unfolded from him and got to her feet. "I'm going to take a shower and then I want something to eat. Do you have time for a meal before your meeting?"

"Yeah."

She watched him scratch the cat's neck for another minute, then left shaking her head at Spencer's delusions that Sergio didn't have him trained.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The rain had stopped by the time he returned to her flat. The sky had slivers of blue amongst the pewter and white clouds. It foretold better weather, at least for a while. The sun was beginning it's descent into the west and a light breeze had sprung up to tease at his hair.

"How did it go?" Emily asked as soon as he walked in the door.

He joined her on the couch again. The room was filled with delicious smells from the kitchen. She'd dressed in wine colored silk pants and a white silk blouse. Her feet were bare and the toenails painted to match the color of her pants. Her hair was done around her shoulders in loose waves and she wore a perfume that reminded him of roses and vanilla.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

He leaned over to kiss her on lips painted to match her toe nails and pants. She pushed him away after a minute. "What happened?"

"I don't want you to be upset."

"You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you. I just don't want you to be angry with me."

"Just tell me."

"My friend's been working on a genetic treatment for Schizophrenia. He's made some real breakthroughs."

"I'm so happy, baby." She reached out and rubbed his upper arm.

"He asked me to help him."

"That's wonderful."

"I hope you'll think so when I tell you what I've decided."

"I'm not angry, Spencer. If you can help your mother or others with such a terrible disease, then you should do whatever you can."

"The project needs my help full time. It would require me to move here."

She froze in his arms. "Move here?"

"Yes."

"Spencer, you can't –"

He put a finger to her lips. "I'm not doing this for you, Emily. I've been feeling lately, that I need to do something outside of the BAU. I didn't know what it might be until Stewart contacted me. Even if I can't do anything to help my mother, I might be able to save others."

"But you love the BAU," she protested. "You thrive on chasing the bad guys."

"I'll still be helping others," he argued. "Please, Emily. This is something I feel that I have to do."

"What about your mother? You'll be thousands of miles away from her.

"Garcia and Hotch will watch out for her. I can fly home if I have too."

"Are you sure you want to leave everything and move here."

"I'm not leaving everything. I'm embracing everything I have been missing for months."

She pulled him into her arms and held him tight. "I'm so happy."

He pulled back and took her face in his hands. "As am I."

He sat with her in his arms and savored the scent of her, the feel of her in his arms and the knowledge that soon, they be together. Their personal storm had passed. The light of love and the knowledge that there was no more need to hide warmed and soothed him. He had everything he needed right there in front of his eyes.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
